villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shar-Makai
The Shar-Makais, named by his discoverer and later master Prince Janos of the Other World, are an hostile race of serpentine creatures born in The Chaos between both worlds, and one of the 6 playable characters in the indie fighting game The Black Heart. They're also the brothers of the game's false antagonist, Final. Biography Discovery The Shar-Makai's are creatures born in a dimension between our dimension and The Other World, called the Chaos, that its presumed to be the primordial state and final destination of every existing dimension. Janos, trying to find more conventional ways to seize every country in his dimension with ease, found a crack to The Chaos and discovered this curious beast in a form more similar to Final. However, Janos captured it and modified his body with the help of black magic, transforming it in a destructive, murderous beast that will only respond to his bidding, and used them to be part of his royal army as well as his guardians and soldiers. Events in the Game We start Shar-Makai's chapter on a flashback, were we have the chance to see the first Shar-Makai to be ever made by Janos, being presented to his daughter, Ananzi. He is fascinated on how these beast will later become the new soldiers of his army, while Ananzi is disgusted by the look of the monster and states that finds everything out of Chaos to be repulsive. Ananzi grew a grudge against the Shar-Makais forever on, and makes her main goal to grow even stronger than them. The Stolen Heart 15 years later, Janos father is killed and his heart stolen by a Chaos beast named Final, and sends his complete army of Shar-Makais to end him and retrieve it. Behind the curtains, he also made a deal with his daughter Ananzi in which he would kill off all of the Shar-Makais if she retrieved the heart first. This is was just one big plot to take down Final with all of his resources so Janos could finish a weakened Final by himself, and take all of the heart's powers for him alone. While the Shar-Makais slaughtered everything they had in front, Ananzi would fight the dire beast of Chaos, thus weakening him, leaving him no chance for survival once Janos arrived with his complete army. A Dark Plot Everything went as it was expected, unfortunately, Final showed Ananzi who the true murderer of his grandfather was: his own blood and father, Janos, leaving him no chance but to finish her off. With a wounded Final, the only thing to do was to let him be slaughtered by his own siblings, born from the same Chaos he was. Final states that the Shar-Makais were nothing to him anymore, and insults Janos for his cowardly, not being able to face him even with his scars. Janos' assumptions were later justified, as it showed that Final had the strength to fight most of his army of Shar-Makais, even after his fight with the daughter of the Prince. However, at the end Final succumbed to the numbers, not having strength to continue anymore. While they were fighting, Janos realizes that Final actually swallowed the heart, not being able to actually release the powers it had within. Taking advantage of this, he tries to make a deal with Final to give him the heart, and in exchange he would let him live. Final denies it, saying how Janos was a control freak that only wanted to own it all, that killed his own father in a lust for power and make a complete genocide to conquer the lands his father shared out, but states that he couldn't own the fate of all worlds, The Chaos, that it was the destiny of all dimensions and would be Janos' fate too. Final uses his last desperate tactic to take down the Prince of the Other World, and awakens all of the Shar-Makais from the mental control Janos had over them. Soon, they all start crawling over him, and piercing his flesh with his enormous sword teeth. However, Janos had the strength to finish them all and dismember all of them with ease, also giving him the chance to pierce through Final's stomach, getting the heart, and so, ending with all worlds chance of salvation. Appearance Shar-Makais are muscular beasts of pure mass, meaning that they have an incredible strenght that they use at their advantage. Their tails, which are their principal weapon, end in a big red spike that they used to pierce with ease through their victim's bodies. What makes Shar-Makais so dangerous is the fact that they can change their size at will, changing at the length of his embryo state (which is the size of a normal snake). They rarely use this tactic to lure their victims, as people who are aware of what a Shar-Makai is can kill it with ease, and they use it more to pass undetected between troops to finally change to their normal sizes and kills their victims. They have powerful jaws shaped as a sinister grin, and their bite is powerful enough to split a person in half, however, their teeth are not made for that purpose. These sword-shaped teeth are big enough to prevent Shar-Makai's to close their mouths, and their principal purpose is to pierce through the victim's meat and bones with ease, so they can inject them with a different amount of Embryos (the normal standard is 3-4 per victim) inside them. These embryos have extremely fast metabolism, and will pierce through the victim's stomach when they're big enough to feed themselves. Something that can make him multiply even faster, it's the fact that a pack of Embryos is stored in the stomach of every Shar-Makai, when they die, their stomach will burst and more Shar-Makais will born. It is unknown in what consists Shar-Makai's diet, but it's implied thanks to his role as barbarian soldiers of Janos' army, that they are purely carnivorous. What it is known is that they usually feast in carrion, which can be seen in multiple of his victory poses. Shar-Makai are not prone to kill other members of the squad for food, but they don't seem to have problems with feeding with other already deceased Shar-Makai's corpses. The Shar-Makai's saliva is a green, viscose substance that is highly corrosive and can melt things like meat or metal with no effort at all. They can also puke a huge amount of this saliva to their victims and attack them at distance. Shar-Makai have no visible eyes, ears or nose, and it's currently unknown how they detect their prey, but it's implied that by earth's vibration. Hierarchy and Personality Despite their role as mindless beasts, Shar-Makai do show some signs of intelligence. They know how to difference between friend or foes and are extremely loyal to their master, Lord Janos (thing that is product of their brainwashing). However, they are extremely brutal, barbaric beasts with their foes, killing more than following instinct for food, but also for pure and primitive sadism. Shar-Makai's themselves have something like a hive-mind between them and other beasts of the Chaos. They can communicate with each other and like to attack in groups, althought they don't have any problem attacking for themselves. Normally, the formation of Shar-Makai's consist in the Elite, a fully grown Shar-Makai that control little-sized Shar-Makai's to attack (Embryo Shar-Makai's can jump to their preys and have the same characteristic like a fully grown Shar-Makai, making them as dangerous as their counterparts). This hive mind seem to be exploited by Final himself, that can still communicate with them despite their brainwashing, even managing to break their corrupting bond with Janos. Something curious on Shar-Makai's society, is the fact that two of them can engage in a dominance fight for the control of the squad, using their sharp tails to try to decapitate each other. Gallery shararmy.png sharfight.png|An example of Shar-Makai's dominance fight sharsquad.png sharfeeding.png sharandjanos2.png Trivia *According to Andrés Borghi, creator of the game, his name comes from the Makai' (魔界), or Japanese Hell, the world of demons on Japanese folklore. *There is an high chance for Shar-Makai to engage on a dominance fight on his victory pose, in which the one we're using will always lose. You will be using the winner Shar-Makai for the rest of the game. * Shar-Makai's complete concept was actually from Andrés Borghi 2001 zombie horror film Necropolis, in which the Shar-Makais were the central antagonist. In this film, they were actually demons who came from a "red world" and used dead bodies to attack people on the day, as they were weak against sunlight. He reused all of the concept and change it for the Black Heart, also changing the red world to be The Other World. The same Shar-Makai's growl FX's were re-used for the game as well. Category:Horror Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Parasite Category:Hostile Species Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Predator Category:Pawns Category:Siblings Category:Monsters Category:Superorganisms Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Man-Eaters Category:Genderless Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Enforcer Category:Amoral Category:Cannibals Category:Murderer Category:Animals